


Mending Mixture Prologue

by Erotic_Bento



Series: Mending Mixture [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erotic_Bento/pseuds/Erotic_Bento
Summary: The girls all have love on their minds, but so many of them are conflicted in their feelings. They’re not sure of where their commitment lies. The beginnings of the cracks are starting to form and it won’t be long until conflicts begin and risk tearing the entire group apart.





	Mending Mixture Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I’m mainly just doing this to judge insterest and also to get something out there so I can give myself more drive to actually get it done. This begun as a simple YohaMaru fluff which is why Hanamaru is first and has the best written prologue, but I have a lot of problems with the “canon” pairings in Love Live and decided to make a whole story of me changing things to fit who I’d rather have everyone be with.

Hanamaru  
Looking out across the ocean Hanamaru felt a deep longing, the sea was deep blue just like the one she loved, however it was swallowed by a bright red, the guilt hit her instantly.

“What's wrong Maru?” It was Ruby, noticing what she had been thinking about Hanamaru lost her cool and begun to stutter non scenical sounds. Ruby and her had been walking along the beach, they had decided to walk along the shore on the way home since it was a nice day, but Hanamaru felt like she had betrayed ruby with her thoughts.

“Ah sorry, Ruby. I just had a lot on my mind zura” she said pulling a smile and trying to push her recent thoughts back into the deepest parts of her mind. She had to deny these feelings, it wasn’t right to think things like this and then continue to walk alongside Ruby.

“Are you gonna be okay, it'll be a problem if you can't practice tomorrow” Ruby put a hand on her own forehead before reaching up with her other hand to feel Hanamaru’s forehead. Maru gave a fake smile.

“I’m fine zura. I think I'll just head home myself, I'll be fine tomorrow I promise zura” Hanamaru’s voice was shaky and her smile uneven, she quickly ran away and headed for home. When she got home she ran to her room and flopped onto her bed. The shame she felt was overwhelming and yet she couldn’t get the demon girl out of her head, the one she felt so strongly for, more strongly then she had even felt for ruby. 

Hanamaru felt horrible for what she was doing, she knew how Ruby felt and yet she also knew how she herself felt and these feelings were contradicting each other. She didn't wanna hurt anyone or herself, but someone had to, there was no way for this to have a happy end for everyone. Hanamaru wasn’t able to lie to herself about her own feelings. She tossed around in her bed before giving up and just looked at the ceiling “what am I gonna do zura.” She closed her eye and feel into a deep sleep, that night she dreamt of Yoshiko, the one she loved.

Ruby  
Ruby got home and dropped her bag at the end of her bed before flopping onto it in a similar manner to how Hanamaru had. 

“What could possibly wrong with Hanamaru, and why did she run off like that” ruby wondered aloud as she lay in bed, she was worried for her friend more than anything and didn’t suspect a single thing could be wrong with there relationship. ‘If only she had a phone’ ruby though.

She to tossed and turned unsure of what to do and full of worry. ‘She told me she was fine, I should trust her. If she doesn’t show up tomorrow then I’ll go see her after school’ ruby though. Despite what she told herself she was unable to calm down and spent the rest of the day into the night worried.

Dia  
Dia had stayed back late at school, she had student council work she had to get done and she was just about to wrap up. As she did she thought that maybe she would go see Mari since she had noticed earlier that Mari was also staying back in her office. 

Once Dia finished up her work and cleaned up she got her bag and went over to mari’s office, she could see the light shine through the door, she was still here.

‘So rare for her to be staying back for work, I guess I’ll go help her’ Dia goes to enter the room but hears some strange noises, it’s moaning. She opens the door slightly and see Mari kissing Kanan’s neck and Kanan moaning with her head thrown back in ecstasy.

Dia slams the door back shut and begins to run off, she’s sure the others heard her but she didn’t care she ran back home in embarrassment, anger and sadness. She got home and threw her bag in her room, she begun to strut around the house and as she walked past Ruby’s room she stopped and was instantly calm. 

She walked over and saw that ruby had fallen asleep in her school uniform. ‘Ruby’ she thought. ‘You’ve always been there for me, I can trust you right?’ She leaned down and kissed her sister on the check, she was much calmer now and went to go have a shower. 

Yoshiko  
Yoshiko had left school with You, which had become the norm for her. The two caught the same bus home and she had begun to enjoy her company. The two sat as the bus stop waiting and You leaned back in the seat and stretched, her shirt lifted and exposed her midriff ever so slightly, without even thinking Yoshiko was drawn to it and taking a peak. 

You was extremely well toned and had nice smooth looking skin, Yoshiko wished she could touch it, or taste it. But quickly snapped back to reality as You brung her arms back down and her midriff was hidden again.

Yoshiko not noticing what she had been doing and thinking looked away from You her face red with embarrassment. You however hadn’t noticed a thing. 

You  
For some reason Yoshiko was acting really weird at the bus station, normally the two would talk but Yoshiko was being oddly quite this time, You wasn’t quite sure what was up but she didn’t think to question it, she simply got out her phone and went to text Chika. 

Her heart rung a song of pain every time she thought of Chika outside of being with her. The girl she had lost and still wished to attain, ‘it’s all Rikos fault’ You thought before stopping herself, she knew not to let herself get consumed by anger like that. She had waited to long and taken Chika for granted, she deserved what she was getting. 

She decided not to text Chika and put her phone away, she turned and looked at Yoshiko, she had become a really good friend recently, You hadn’t told Yoshiko about her feeling for Chika and wondered if maybe she could find some more peace by telling her as well, she knew she could trust her.

“Hey Yoshiko” she asked.

“Yes~, I-I mean, It-IT’S YOHANE!”

“Right, sorry, Yohane, can I tell you something” You said. Yoshiko now finally turned around to face You and she begun to tell her about Chika. Once it was over You was shocked to find Yoshiko giving the situation some serious though, eventually she turned her head away again. 

“I don’t know what you should do, but you should try to move on from Chika if she’s that into Lily, and instead become a fallen angle with me” that last part shocked You and in the reflection of the bus stop walls she could see Yoshiko had a big smile on her face.

Kanan  
There was a loud shout behind her, kanan's heart begun to race even faster then it had before. She sprung up and off the desk. She turned to the door which had just been slammed and quickly begun to button up her shirt. 

“You said no one would come?” She said to Mari. 

“「OH NO」I really thought everyone had gone home” Mari said, before walking up to Kanan. She rose a hand up to her check and begun to lean in for a kiss. “They’re gone now anyway, let’s continue.” Kanan shoved her away and went to retrieve her bag.

“We should go home, we shouldn’t be doing this at school anyway.” Kanan went and peaked out the door to see if she could see who had seen them, she didn’t see anyone. ‘This is going to cause problems later I just know it.’

Kanan left and begun to head home. On her way she continued to think about who could of been there, worst case scenario would of been Dia or someone else who knew them personally. A staff member may of been okay, after all Mari ran the school, would they really be willing to rat her out. Either way kana was sure that this was going to come back to bite her. 

‘Why do I always let myself get caught up in her antics’ she thought as she reached her home and went inside, she vowed to control herself better around Mari from now on.

Mari  
After Kanan left Mari finally realised it was over and buttoned up her shirt. She put her jumper on and retrieved her bag. As she walked home she too had thoughts on her mind about the situation, but she wasn’t worried about who had seen her and more worried that anyone had seen her. 

‘I’ll need to find a way to make Kanan more willing to continue with me tomorrow, I need to secure the room more tightly or really make sure no ones left’ she though. She was consumed with regret and a little anger over the loss of the moment, she had finally got Kanan to go along with her, she was excited and moaning and they had begun to unbutton each other and it all got ruined.

‘Whoever saw us has a lot to answer too, and I’ll make sure there no around for a future where I can have Kanan whenever I want’ she reached home and went to bed right away, however she was unable to get to sleep as she longed for Kanan. 

Chika  
Chika and Riko walked home together. However Chika had been distracted her mind was in a bit of a mess, on one hand she had recently confessed her love to Riko and her she was still feeling a sense of possible regret and thoughts of You still lingered in her mind. Riko poked her.

“Chika, are you okay, you seem distracted” 

“Ah, sorry Riko. It’s nothing, what where you saying?” Riko gave her a weird look. It didn’t sound like nothing.

“Geez, I need you to focus Chika, the final lyrics, do you want to go over them tonight” she said while shooting Chika a look, she gave emphasis to the work ‘night’. However Chika didn’t seem to notice. 

“Sorry Riko I don’t think I can tonight, I just got a lot to think about so I think I’ll just go home and try to sort out some other stuff.” She told her, but Riko wasn’t ready to give up.

“Is it homework? We can do that together, I know we can’t make much noise at the Inn so come over to my place” she grabbed China’s hand and held it between her two hand and the two stopped. 

“Geez Riko, what’s gotten into you?” She said. Riko looked away slowly, her face turning red. 

“I just… you love me right?”

“Of course I do, but I just want to be to myself tonight, you understand right?” She lowered her hand and slipped it away as Riko loosened her girl, she looked destroyed. Chika felt bad and almost instantly grabbed one of Rikos hands back. “Come on, let’s go home” she said running off, dragging Riko behind her as she struggled to keep up.

Riko  
After getting home she felt immense sadness, Riko had wanted to do adult things with Chika. The two knew they loved each other, she didn’t understand why Chika was hesitant to come over. They had to stay quiet at the Inn so Riko was never able to make her move, and yet Chika never came over to her place, where they could make more noise. 

Riko allowed herself to think it was nothing but somewhere deep inside her she was worried, worried that something and was going to happen and that she might loss Chika.

Riko spent the rest of the day towards the night daydreaming about Chika, she forgot to do any homework, eventually she retired to her bed early to just try and sleep it off but she was full of worry. She knew what the problem was, she longed for Chika. 

Getting up she went over and grabbed a Yuri doujin from her collection, it didn’t matter which one, she just needed some fuel. She went off to the toilet and relieved herself while reading and thinking of herself and Chika.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first look, should give you the basic idea while still leaving room for some surprises, please leave a comment if you read I’d love some feedback. I’m sure I made some poor characterisation in some parts but I’m doing the best I can and I nee the girls to act a little off in some places to get them where I want them to be.


End file.
